


Heart and Soul

by wordsarelifealways



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Isak has a hidden musical talent, Isak serenading Even, M/M, banter between the boy squad as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: Jonas asks why Isak never plays piano any more.  Naturally, it leads to him playing again.





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: "Fic prompt Isak plays piano/violin/cello either or all 3 Even Mahdi and Magnus are clueless until Jonas asks Isak about why he stopped playing Little bit of angst but mostly fluff pls (also bonus points if Isak actually plays something)"

The harsh October rain had forced them all to retreat inside for lunch that day.  Unfortunately, it has also forced everyone else inside too; the canteen was overflowing with damp disgruntled students when the boys got in, and they quickly agreed to find somewhere else to chill.

That’s how they found themselves sat in the music corridor: sprawled across from each other and taking turns drying their outer clothes on the radiator.  They’re all sprawled out; Mahdi and Jonas against one wall with Even and Isak and Magnus opposite them.  It’s all long damp legs and awkward rearranging to ensure no one is sat on top of anyone else is the cramped space, but after a few minutes they have it sorted.

It’s nice, actually, Isak thinks.  A nice change to sit in this quiet corridor away from the bustle of other students.  He doesn’t have to strain to hear anyone talk, for one.  There’s also a faint tinkling of music coming from one of the rooms that’s giving their lunch a different vibe than usual.

He’s leaning his head on Even’s shoulder and tearing bits of his sandwich off to eat when Jonas says his name.

“Hmm?” Isak looks across at him and finds Jonas giving him a funny look.  “What?” Isak sits up self consciously, his sandwich forgotten.

“When did you stop playing piano?” Jonas asks curiously.  “You used to play all the time, man, but I don’t remember when you stopped.”

Before Isak can even open his mouth Mahdi and Magnus are letting out shocked cries of _you played piano_ and _how did I not know that_.  Isak squirms a little, awkward to suddenly have been thrust into the spotlight.

“I don’t know, I guess a few months before my dad left?” Isak doesn’t have the greatest recollection of that time in his life, but he’s pretty sure that’s when the music in their house died.

“Oh, shit, I’m sorr-”

“It’s fine.” Isak cuts off Jonas’ apology with a wave of his hand.

“Did you take lessons as a kid or something?” Mahdi asks curiously and Isak is almost surprised by the way nostalgia hits him hard in the chest.

“Uh, n-no.” He stutters through the sudden emotion.  “My mum loves music.  She used to play all the time.  When I was a baby she used to have me in one of those sling things and she’d sing and play piano to get me to sleep.”

“I’ve seen the photos, they’re adorable.” Even grins, skimming a kiss against the top of Isak’s head.  Isak couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes even if he tried.

“So what, did you like…learn through that then?” Magnus frowns.

“No, of course not.  When I got a bit bigger I used to sit with her on the seat and she taught me.  She used to play all the time; she said that a house wasn’t a home if it had no music.” Isak has so many memories of his mother singing or dancing or playing silly little duets with him.

He also remembers how crushing the silence felt when she got sick and didn’t want to play any more.

“For the first couple of weeks after my dad left I used to play some of our songs to see if it would cheer her up, or maybe get her out of bed.  It never did.” Isak shrugs.  He leans into Even, remembering how defeated he had felt when no amount of music seemed to brighten his mother’s once vibrant soul.

“It’s hard.” Even nods, wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulders.  “I’m sure she appreciated the effort though.”

“Yeah.” Isak sighs.  Things had slowly been getting better between him and his parents, but thinking about that time in his life always made him feel so heavy.

“Wait, so you haven’t played since then?” Magnus leans forwards to frown at Isak around Even.

“No?  I moved in with Eskild, and then I moved in with Even.  Did you see a piano in either of those places?” Isak arches an eyebrow back at Magnus.

“Your mum has a piano!  And there are keyboards here!” Magnus argues.

“The theatre actually has a proper piano.” Mahdi chimes in.

“What’s your point, Mags?” Isak snaps.  Even squeezes his shoulder comfortingly and Isak tries to feel less defensive.

“Your mum wouldn’t want to be the reason you stopped playing!” Magnus exclaims.

And damn.

Isak hadn’t really thought of it like that.

“I guess not.” Isak buries his face in Even’s shoulder tiredly and Even runs a hand through Isak’s curls comfortingly.

“You should play again.” Mahdi agrees.

“There’ll be keyboards in there!  Isak, you should play now!” Magnus says excitedly and Isak groans against Even’s shoulder.

“Just let myself into one of the music rooms in the middle of lunch?” He huffs.  It’s a stupid idea and they all know it

And yet…

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing you’ve ever done at school.” Jonas snorts and Isak throws up his hands.

“Fine!  _Fine!_ ” He struggles to his feet, ignoring how the boys cheer.  Even gets up with him and presses himself against Isak’s back, his lips brushing Isak’s ear.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want, baby.” Even murmurs, his arms wrapping themselves around Isak’s middle.

“I know.” Isak nods subtly.  “I kinda want to though.” He knows Even can see the way the tips of his ears go pink with embarrassment at that confession, but he tries to play it cool.

“Okay.” Even grins.  “I can’t wait to hear you play.” He drops a soft kiss to Isak’s cheek as Isak opens the door to one of the music classrooms.  They all pile in, their things abandoned in the corridor, and follow Isak to one of the keyboards.

Isak’s heart hammers behind his adam’s apple as he sits down in the chair.  The boys all stand behind him, but Even grabs the next chair and sits next to Isak.  He appreciates the show of support, if he’s honest.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve played.” Isak tries to joke to hide the very real nerves he suddenly has.

“You got this.” Jonas claps him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s just like riding a bike!” Magnus encourages.  Isak nods, taking a deep breath and does a practice scale.  It’s then that he realises something.

“I don’t know what to play.”

“Just play whatever comes to mind?” Even suggests.  Isak nods, looking up from the keyboard to Even’s face.  He’s smiling encouragingly, and he’s giving Isak that look like he put the very sun in the sky.

Isak knows exactly what to play.

His fingers move over the keys steadily, despite how nervous he feels.  For a few seconds there’s nothing but the sound of the melody, and then he takes a deep breath and start to sing.

“ _Heart and soul, I fell in love with you heart and soul._ ” He sings in English, his voice a little bit shaky with nerves.“ _The way a fool would do, madly, because you held me tight, and stole a kiss in the night._ ” Magnus cheers at that, but no one else makes a sound.

Isak looks up from keyboard, getting lost in the familiar hand movements, and stares at Even.

Suddenly it’s just the two of them, sat huddled together in a music room on a cold October afternoon, staring at each other as if they’ve never felt more in love than they do right now.

“ _But your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling, never before were mine so strangely willing.  But now I see, what one embrace can do.  Look at me, it’s got me loving you madly, that little kiss you stole, held on my heart and soul._ ” Isak’s eyes are starting to sting, and he can feel a lump starting to form in his throat.

Even hardly looks any better.  He has the biggest grin on his face, but his eyes are unashamedly wet with tears.  Isak doesn’t even bother to finish the song before he surges forwards to kiss him.

It’s chaste, nothing more than a desperate press of their lips together.  Their cheeks are damp, tears mingling.

“Damn, I gotta learn an instrument.” Mahdi laughs, bursting the bubble of silence that had enveloped them all.

“Yeah.” Isak laughs shakily as he pulls away from Even, their hands tangled together in a heap on his lap.  “Up your game, guys!  Me and Jonas can play an instrument and look how successful our love lives are.” Isak winks.

“You didn’t play for Even until right now!” Jonas laughs.

“And look how successful it was!” Isak shoots back.

The banter flows easily between them as they file out of the room and grab their stuff, and Isak can’t help but think of what his mother used to say about music being the difference between just a house and a home.

Maybe one day he’ll be teaching his and Even’s child how to play.

And well.

Isn’t that a thought for a rainy day?

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsIL07eOqOU) is the song that Isak sings, and [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibfJsyx6N_U) is what Isak would have been playing ♥ as always you can find me over on [tumblr](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk to me or send a prompt or anything!


End file.
